Everlasting Immortals
by KassKake
Summary: Follow the story of 3 demon sisters-Neome, Calypso and Zentha as they make their way in the modern world. Contains OCxGermany, OCxEngland, OCxItaly, RusAme, PruFra, Spamano, RomexGermania, DenNor, Giripan, SuFin, NetherlandsxCanada and LietPol. Rated M for later lemon (maybe) and cussing.
1. Chapter 1-Dark Beginnings

_Everlasting Immortals_

**Authors note-Hello out there in FanFiction land! I'm just here to let you know that is the first story I've ever put up on a social website like this, so I beg all of you to please go easy on me. I know my grammar and spelling won't be the best, so please don't rip on me about it. This is a Hetalia fanfic that may have smut and lemon later on, and has some cussing, so please don't hate on me for that either. This fanfic will include OCxGermany, OCxEngland, OCxItaly, RusAme, PruFra, Spamano, RomexGermania, DenNor, Giripan, SuFin, NetherlandsxCanada and LietPol. As a warning, Austria might be a bad guy later on because I really don't like him. I apologize if I hurt anyones feelings. _ Anyway, please don't hate on me, I make the characters very fluffy and lovable, no matter what.**  
**Please review and give me ideas! I'll give you credit and I would love to hear ideas from all you lovable Hetalians out there! I apologize for the short chapter!**  
**I do not own Hetalia, but if I did,** **Germany would be my husband. 3**

Chapter 1: Dark Beginnings  
"Let the fun and games begin."-Breaking Benjamin

Neome POV  
The dark crimson liquid seeped through my nimble fingers, staining them that beautiful red color that I loved so much. The deer underneath me gave a futile twitch as accepted its fate and lay limp. Collecting the hefty prize in my claws, I extended my leathery wings and took off into the welcoming night sky. Silhouetted against the full moon, I admired the sticky liquid on my fingers with my hungry deep blue eyes. My long black hair flew behind me like a cape as I soared through the starry sky. I licked the blood from my fingers and teeth as I neared my home in Romania. As I landed in the grounds, servants rushed forward to take the kill from my grasp, carrying it into the palace to be prepped for mealtime. As I thanked them, my wings melted down into a long black dress against my pale skin.  
As I strode inside, a strong thought hit me and made me cringe. Tomorrow was the dreaded mating day in the forest not far away. Mating day was always hell for me. I had tried to give my love a few other mates, but it never worked out in the end for me. All of them had left me abruptly, and never told me why, but I didn't dwell on the past. I did stop trying to find a mate. I didn't-scratch that, I couldn't deal with another broken heart. My sisters, Calypso and Zentha would be excited though. They've always been giddy about mating days. This was only their first one though. Our father was murdered before he could ever escort them to a mating, so they spent their whole lives training, and they finally were ready.  
While my mind wandered, my feet carried me down the empty halls carpeted with dark purple fabric. Dusty suits of empty armor leaned against black walls, giving the place a dark feeling of loneliness. I hurried along to my room, pushing open the dark mahogany doors and slipping inside. Plush purple carpet hugged the floors as I kicked off my shoes and set them by my closet, two black doors with silver handles, hiding away a world of dresses, shoes and comfy clothes like jeans and shirts. Setting my jewelry on my black vanity, I turned to my welcoming bed. I pushed aside the thin silky black curtains to sit down on the deep purple sheets and fluffy black comforter. Making sure to not hit the small black nightstand, I swung my legs into the bed and lay down.  
I curled my fingers in the cold sheets with a small sigh. Yes, I did miss having a mate to lay beside me, to have another warm body to curl up with, to hear soft whispers of loving words...I shook the ridiculous idea from my head and grabbed my iPod. Plugging in my headphones, I selected a playlist and let the music play. Without changing I curled up under the black blankets and let the music take me away into a place where I couldn't be hurt...dreams.


	2. Chapter 2-Miracles

Chapter 2: Miracles  
"I'll find what lies beneath your sick twisted smile."-Breaking Benjamin

Calypso POV  
I scurried around my room like a wild goose the next morning. My feet skimmed across the soft deep blue carpet as the blue walls blurred in my vision. My hands pulled open the closet doors, revealing a wonderland of blue, green and brown fabrics. The morning sun streamed through my silky blue curtains. I tossed dresses into a pile on my dark blue bedspread. Today was the long awaited mating day and I could barely contain my excitement. Clothes hung from my vanity, my bad, and my dresser. I wanted-no, I needed to look my best today.  
As I rummaged through my closet, I wondered about what my mate would look like. Would he be tall? Short? Muscular? Skinny? Agile? Clumsy? Would he be foreign or local? A gentle knock on my door jolted me from my thoughts.  
"Come in!" I called. I glanced over and saw Neome step in. I felt a small ping of jealousy.  
She was wearing a black dress that went down to her calves. The long sleeves dipped past her fingertips. Thin see-through fabric covered her abdomen in a flattering way. Gems wove around the hem of her skirt and glimmered along a slit up her left leg. Sequins shimmered from the top portion and waistline of the dress. Her silky black hair has been pulled into a neat bun with a single strand hanging out of the right side. Her deep blue eyes were outlined with a thin layer of silver eyeliner. Her eyes looked at me with kindness, but with deep sadness hidden beneath.  
"Good morning Caly." She smiled faintly.  
"Morning Neo! You look amazing!" I beamed.  
"What happened in here?" She asked softly, looking around messy room.  
"I don't know what to wear..." I admitted with embarrassment.  
'Would you like me to help?" She gave me a smile. A GENUINE Neome smile. I nearly passed out from shock. It had been forever since I'd seen a genuine smile across her lips, and on MATING DAY to boot. I came to the conclusion that she must be sick, but I happily accepted her help.  
"I'd love a little help, thanks." I grinned. She stepped over to the closet and started to rummage before pulling out simple blue dress.  
"Here. Try this on." She laid it in my arms. I smiled and carried it to my bathroom. Quickly changing, I looked into the mirror. The dress went down to about my knees and clung to my curves. The sleeves were about mid-length and the dress was low-cut. Nothing too elegant, nothing too fancy, but also not too casual. Stepping out of the bathroom, Neome let out a small gasp.  
"Caly, you look incredible."  
"Thanks." I giggled and twirled around. Neome smiled ANOTHER genuine smile and smoothed out a few wrinkles Her fingers ran through my hair softly.  
"Would you like me to do something with your hair?" She asked thoughtfully. I nodded with a smile, sitting down at my vanity. Her delicate fingers gently took my brush and gently started to drag it though my black and blue hair, unknotting the knots. My pale blue eyes watched her careful hands s they wove through my hair into a bun, but braiding parts to add a bit of a mix to it. She draped a glittery butterfly necklace around my neck to add a finishing touch.  
"Neo, it's beautiful..." I whispered softly.  
"I'm glad you like it." She smiled, this one laced with sadness. She turned to leave, but I grasped her hand before she could.  
"Neome, wait. What's wrong? You've never been like this before. You hate mating day, so why are you smiling so much? Why are you sad now?" She didn't respond right away, but when she did, she was very quiet.  
"I'm afraid to lose you..." She mumbled quietly.  
"What...?" She turned to me.  
"Caly, you and Zen are incredibly beautiful demons. You won't have any problems finding a mate. When you find a mate, you'll leave to live with them. I'm so proud of you both, but you're all I have in this place anymore. I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to leave..." She finished quietly.  
"Neo..." I hugged her tightly. "We wouldn't leave you all alone. But...maybe you should try finding a mate today. I really think it's a good idea." A small sigh left her lips.  
"Okay...I'll give it another shot..." She promised and I hugged her tighter.  
"Good. I love you so much Neome."  
"I love you too Calypso."


End file.
